This HAS to be a dream
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Most people dream that they aren't wearing any clothes but she wasn't most people. No. Instead, everyone except her was close to being naked. Oneshot. More or less a sequal to "What have I done?" but can stand on its own.


**People like my dirty mind! It was proven by my last story for these two: What have I done? I don't know why, but I keep getting ideas with Calhoun having dreams where Felix is either naked or close to it. It kind of worries me, but it still doesn't stop the honeyglows I get when I think about it. It's just seems so freakin' adorable! Anyways, enjoy another one of Tamora's pervert dreams involving Felix!**

Tamora was in a dream. She knew she was. Most people would have dreams where they show up to work or school without pants, but she wasn't most people. She just _had_to have a dream where everyone else was in their undergarments _except _her. In the beginning you wouldn't have even known it was a dream. The arcade had just closed, and she was getting ready to leave when she got a good look at her men. There were all standing there with nothing on except a pair of white underpants. Except for Markowski whose was yellow. She didn't even want to know why. They all stood there holding their blasters acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Whoa! Ladies! Throw some clothes on!" She yelled at them. "What would the first-person shooter think if they saw you like this?"

The men looked at each other strangely before looking back at their commanding officer. Finally, Kohut stepped forward.

"Sarge, we're all in uniform. I think you're just imagining things." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Kohut?" She asked. "I can see all your tightie-whities clear as day."

A couple of the men starting laughing, and she glared at them. Instead of cowering back into an attention stance, though, they kept laughing with each other.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

They looked at her while they wiped away tears from their eyes. Then they burst out into laughter again. After composing himself once more, Green stepped forward to speak.

"It's just...you say you see all of us half-naked...and it's pretty obvious that Fix-it fellow like you...so just imagine the heart attack he'd have to hear about this!" Green said before falling down and laughing again.

Calhoun glared at him, and brought her gun out. She tried to take aim, but it suddenly turned into a balloon animal in her hands.

"What in Mod's name is going on?" She yelled as she dropped the balloon which turned back into her blaster when it hit the floor.

"Go check Game Central Station, Sarge." Kohut advised before they all disappeared in front of her eyes.

Calhoun rubbed her eyes and blinked. They were all gone. Just like that. She decided to take Kohut's advice and jumped on her hoverboard. She rode quickly to the Staion where she was met with a bigger surprise. Her men weren't the only ones that were half-naked. Everyone barely had any clothes on. Some where more...adult themed than others.

"What the heck is going on here!" She yelled out drawing some people's attention.

The people that were around her glanced at her nervoisly. Like she was some sort of maniac, but they soon continued on their way. She took a deep breath, and ran a finger through her bangs.

"It's just a dream. All I have to do is wake myself-" She started to say when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Good evenig, ma'am!" Said a familiar cheery voice.

She slowly turned around to see Felix, her boyfriend, standing there in a pair of blue boxers that had little golden hammers on it. She couldn't help, but just...stare. It was all she had the ability to do. She completely forgot all the talks with him about waiting and sex.

"Well, um.." Felix said snapping her out of her dazed state. He felt uncomfortable with her just gawking at him. "I'll be in my game if you need me..."

He turned around and started to hop off. Tamora shook her head clear and chased after him.

"Hey, Fix-it, hold up!" She shouted.

He stopped and turned around to look at the beautiful woman chasing after him.

"Something wrong, ma'am." He asked.

"No, I just want to come with you." She told him.

"Oh, well, I..." He said as his honeyglows kicked in. "I was actually going to go to bed..."

Tamora looked at him and smirked.

"Well, I'll come with you." She said as she scooped him up in her arms and ran towards his game.

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP**

Tamora sat up and groaned as she shut her alarm off. It was time to get ready for another day in the arcade.

"Great. Just as the dream was getting good..." She complained.

**Sorry, Calhoun. Maybe you can have your fantasies another time. I hope you guys enjoyed. Review to tell me ya did.**


End file.
